Un mariage chez les elfes de lune
by Lilkun
Summary: Ykhar avait tendance à stresser intensément pour pas grand chose, elle le savait. Mais cette fois, elle avait une bonne raison...


_Bonjour, voici un petit one-shot que j'ai écrit pour un concours sur le forum du jeu._

 _Les personnages et l'univers d'Eldarya appartiennent à ChiNoMiko et à Beemov._

xxx xxx xxx

Le plus beau jour de sa vie ? Ykhar avait plutôt l'impression qu'elle allait vomir d'un instant à l'autre.

« Respire, respire, respire Ykhar, uuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh… »

C'était toujours comme ça quand elle stressait. Elle devenait verte et était prise de nausées.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait une très bonne raison de perdre son sang-froid : dans quelques minutes, elle se mariait. En plus de ça, la cérémonie serait organisée par un prêtre des elfes de lune, un peuple qu'elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré jusqu'à maintenant.

« Un mariage chez les elfes de lune, c'est un mariage qui dure des lustres. » C'était ce que lui avait dit la personne qu'elle épousait aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pourtant que les paroles d'une comptine entendue il y a bien longtemps, mais parfois, il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre ce qui lui passait par la tête. Lorsqu'elle avait vu son regard réjouit, Ykhar n'avait pas pu se résoudre à refuser. Et voilà que maintenant, elle devait participer à une cérémonie de mariage aux traditions plus compliquées qu'une éclosion de soleils de mer…

Elle avait tout appris, chaque étape de la cérémonie, chacun des pas qu'elle ferait, et chaque mot qu'elle prononcerait. Ca allait durer des heures. Elle devrait faire un discours en ancien elfique pour raconter les grandes étapes de sa vie et comment elle était tombée amoureuse de sa moitié. S'ensuivraient les vœux formels faits auprès du prêtre. Et enfin, le pacte de sang serait accompli au cours d'un rituel magique. Elle ne devait oublier aucun détail, ou sinon, elle risquait de paniquer et de s'évanouir. Et surtout, elle ne devait pas oublier de respirer.

« Ykhar, tu es prête ? demanda une voix féminine en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Miiko… Ca va mal se passer, je le sais ! Je vais trébucher, ou alors oublier mon discours, oh, je suis sure qu'il va y avoir un problème avec ma robe, je l'ai peut-être mise à l'envers, ou bien…

\- Ykhar, ta robe est parfaite, et toi aussi, dit la chef de garde avec un sourire indulgent qu'on ne lui voyait pas souvent. Dépêche-toi, Leiftan t'attend. »

Miiko n'avait pas toujours été favorable à cette union, car elle estimait que les relations entre membres de la garde étaient mauvaises pour le travail. Cependant, elle avait fini par se résigner.

La rouquine prit une grande inspiration, puis elle se leva et sortit de la pièce où elle s'était préparée jusqu'à maintenant.

Leiftan était juste devant la porte. Il lui sourit et lui tendit la main. Ykhar la prit et s'accrocha à son bras.

« Ne t'en fait pas, dit-il en constatant son niveau d'anxiété. Tu n'as pas de raison de t'inquiéter.

\- Bien sûr que si. Il y a environ un millier de façons dont les choses pourraient tourner à la catastrophe.

\- Décidément, dit-il avec un léger rire, depuis le temps que je te connais, tu es toujours aussi sensible au stress.

\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir.

\- Allons, vous allez parfaitement bien ensemble. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal. »

Ykhar soupira, et s'agrippa un peu plus au bras de son ami. Ils sortirent finalement et s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'estrade ou avait lieu la cérémonie. La pleine lune brillait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

L'une des traditions du mariage elfique stipulait que chacun des deux mariés devait venir au bras d'une personne du sexe opposé. Ykhar avait naturellement demandé à Leiftan de remplir ce rôle.

En face d'eux, Keroshane s'avança dans leur direction, Alajéa à son bras.

Le jeune homme sourit discrètement à Ykhar. A côté de lui, la sirène regardait le prêtre avec stupéfaction. Il fallait dire que sa tenue vestimentaire était très différente de ce qu'on pouvait voir à Eel…

« La cérémonie va commencer, dit-il alors en ancien elfique. Veuillez rejoindre votre moitié. »

Ykhar lâcha le bras de Leiftan en tremblant. En quelques pas mal assurés, elle s'avança vers le centre de la scène.

Elle leva la tête, et croisa alors les yeux remplis d'étoiles d'Alajéa. Elle lui souriait, resplendissante dans sa robe bleu océan.

« Tu as vu Ykie ? Le prêtre a un tatouage en forme de…

\- Chuuuut, il va t'entendre ! murmura Ykhar en jetant un regard anxieux à l'elfe. »

Mais en entendant le rire mélodieux d'Alajéa, la jeune femme oublia toutes ses craintes.

Pourquoi s'était-elle inquiétée à ce point ? Tant qu'Alajéa était avec elle, rien de mal ne pouvait arriver.

Alors, les yeux dans les yeux avec la sirène, elle oublia toutes les étapes qu'elle avait apprises la veille.

xxx xxx xxx

 _Alors, vous l'aviez vue venir l'identité du "mari"? x) N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce texte!_


End file.
